ANGEL n DEVIL
by abbas.dandy
Summary: Kisah SMA Ino yang penuh konflik dengan si ANGEL uchiha itachi dan si DEVIL sabaku garaa.
1. chapter 1

ANGEL n DEVIL

.

.

.

Disclaimer:

Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing:

Garaa x Ino ; Itachi x Ino

.

.

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt

.

.

Terinspirasi dari Film

'Kurosaki kun no Iinari ni Nante Naranai'

WARNING:

Typo(s), AU, OOC, Alur berantakan, EYD amburadul, Garing. dilema joness dll.

Don't like don't read!

Summary:

Yamanaka Ino ingin merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta di SMA. Waktu SMP dia gadis yang cupu dan sering dibully karena itulah pas SMA, Ino ingin berubah dari belajar make up, mempelajari fashion kekinian, lebih percaya diri dan tidak pemalu, segala macam dia lakukan untuk berubah. Tapi impiannya kandas ketika dia bertemu dengan Sabaku Garaa, Akankah masa SMPnya terulang kembali?

Happy reading ~~~

xXxXx

Part 1 - ANGEL n DEVIL

Seorang gadis manis bersurai pirang tampak semangat memasuki halaman asrama sekolah KHS. Senyumnya mengembang sepanjang perjalanan.

Hari ini adalah hari yang ia nantikan sejak kelulusannya, ia ingin jadi seseorang yang berbeda. Meninggalkan masalalunya yang selalu jadi bulan-bulanan temannya.

Si gadis culun, jelek, kuper dan kutu buku. Yah.. itu masalalunya dan kini ia tampil cantik, modis dan mempesona berkat kerja kerasnya menjalani berbagai kursus kecantikan dan kepribadian.

Ditengah perjalanan menuju gedung utama tampak kerumunan siswa siswi berkumpul didepan halaman gedung utama. Penasaran, ino pun ikut melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

Pemuda berambut merah panjang tampak sedang membully seorang siswa dihadapan para siswa baru. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berani membela anak itu.

Peristiwa itu mengingatkan ino pada masalalunya yang kelam. Sampai akhirnya dia memberanikan diri menghentikan pemuda berambut bersurai merah itu.

"H-heeyy.. kau! Berhenti menindasnya!" ucap ino pelan namun terdengar jelas ditelinga pemuda itu.

"HAAHH! APA KAU BILANG?!"

Pemuda bernama Garaa itu melepaskan siswa itu dan menghampiri ino. Ino ketakutan melihat raut pemuda itu yang baginya nampak kejam.

"Bisa kau ulangi pernyataanmu tadi?" Kata garaa dengan pandangan menusuk.

"M-Ma'af buukkaannya iikuuutt cammpuur, kkalaau bbeegiituu ssiilaahkkan diiteruusskaan.." ucap ino terbata sambil membungkukan badan.

Sial bagi Ino, ketika akan beranjak pergi meninggalkan garaa. Rambut pemuda itu tersangkut di sweater yang dikenakan ino.

Dengan mata melotot memandangi gadis dihadapannya, garaa mulai marah dan membentaknya.

"HEEHH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! CEPAT LEPASKAN!!.. KU HITUNG SAMPAI TIGA KALAU TIDAAKK!!"

"SAATUU!!"

'Aduhh bagaimana ini susah sekali melepasnnyaa'

batin ino mulai panik sambil berusaha melepaskan rambut yang tersangkut dikancing bajunya.

"DDUUAA!!"

'kamisama.. bantu akuu'

"TII..."

'AHHAAA, TING! bagaimana kalau...'

CRREESSS..SS..S

Pemuda itu menatap kosong helaian rambut kesayangannya jatuh ke tanah. Para siswa siswi yang melihatnya langsung ternganga, sebagian menatap prihatin pada ino untuk nasibnya setelah ini.

Dan ino menatap pemuda itu sambil tersenyum polos setelah memutuskan untuk menggunting rambut garaa yang membelit sweaternya.

Melihat garaa masih terdiam, ino langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkannya dan bergegas masuk ke dalam gedung. Tapi...

DUGH.. BRAKK... PRAAKKK

Garaa mengurungnya dengan kedua tangannya, matanya menatap tajam kearah gadis itu.

"Heeyy.. beraninya kau kabur setelah apa yang terjadi!!"

"M-maaf cuma itu yang terpikir olehku.. a-aku panik.."kata ino sambil terbata.

"Dengar! Mulai sekarang kau resmi menjadi budakku dan jangan coba membantah! Atau.." Bisik garaa di telinga ino.

"Atau..??"

Balas Ino bingung sambil menatap lurus kedalam mata garaa.

Pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan..

CUUPPP..

Garaa melumat lembut bibir gadis itu dan melepasnya.

'T-TIIDAAAKKK!!! CIUMAN PERTAMAKU!'

batin ino menjerit tak menyangka ciuman pertamanya diambil pemuda kasar yang paling dibencinya Sabaku Garaa.

"Sampai ketemu dikelas, gadis bodoh!" Ucap garaa sambil menyeringai dan berlalu meninggalkan ino yang tampak shock dan membatu didepan pintu.

Tak jauh dari situ, seorang pemuda berambut raven tampak terkejut lalu kemudian mulai menyeringai.

"Cckk.. Menarik" gumam pemuda itu.

Ino masih terduduk. Sampai suara bariton mengejutkannya.

"Kau.. tak apa? Aku Uchiha Itachi ketua asrama KHS, salam kenal.. nona.."

"Yamanaka Ino! I-itu namaku.. salam kenal juga uchiha senpai" ucap ino merona.

'Yah.. meski hari ini aku sial karna si devil sabaku.. setidaknya keberuntungan masih hinggap padaku karna si pangeran tampan Itachi-kun...' batin ino sambil nyengir gajee...

"Inoochaan...? Kau benar2 imuutt... "

ChUuuuPp...!

'E-ehh..?? Ciiùumm..? lagi?' Batin ino. Dia kembali membatu..

Itachi tersenyum dan berlalu meninggalkan ino dengan tenangnya.

-000-

"Hey lihat itukan anak baru yang membuat para idola KHS mendekat."

"Ciihh!! Dasar! Berani sekali menggoda idola kita"

"Ehh, bagaimana kalau..."

dan bisik-bisik itupun berakhir dengan seringai jahat para gadis fans berat ANGEL n DEVIL..

.

.

.

-TBC-

Huwaaaa!!! gimana? mo diterusin gak?

review please!!!


	2. chapter 2

ANGEL n DEVIL

Disclaimer:

Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing:

Garaa x Ino ; Itachi x Ino

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt

Terinspirasi dari Film

'Kurosaki kun no Iinari ni Nante Naranai'

WARNING:

Typo(s), AU, OOC, Alur berantakan, EYD amburadul, Garing. dilema joness dll.

Don't like don't read!

Summary:

Yamanaka Ino ingin merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta di SMA. Waktu SMP dia gadis yang cupu dan sering dibully karena itulah pas SMA, Ino ingin berubah dari belajar make up, mempelajari fashion kekinian, lebih percaya diri dan tidak pemalu, segala macam dia lakukan untuk berubah. Tapi impiannya kandas ketika dia bertemu dengan Sabaku Garaa, Akankah masa SMPnya terulang kembali?

Happy reading ~~~

xXxXx

Part 2 - The Trap

Ino melewati deretan kamar asrama. Sampai didepan pintu warna biru dia berhenti.

'Pintu warna biru, ini dia.. tidak dikunci?.. waahh indah.. rapi..? Bukankah tadi kata Itachi senpai kamarnya masih berantakan?'batin Ino agak ragu.

"Permisi... " kata ino sambil memasuki ruang kamar itu. Dan sekejap matanya terbelalak.

Dia SYOCK tingkat akut. Dihadapannya sekarang berdiri pemuda tampan topless dengan handuk dipinggangnya yang menutupi area pribadinya.

Sang pemuda tak sadar dan masih sibuk mengeringkan rambut basahnya. Sedang ino susah payah menelan ludah melihat panorama indah yang baru pertama dilihatnya.

Tetesan air mengalir melewati dada bidang pemuda itu berlanjut menuju ke perut sixpacknya..

 ** _#Author mendadak mimisan... ok lanjuttt_**

'Uhh.. aku harus cepat keluar dari sini!' Batin Ino dengan wajah merona. Ia mundur berusaha sepelan mungkin agar tak menimbulkan suara. Sampai..

Krieettt... JDUGH..

Pintu terbuka keras menghantam telak kepala gadis itu dan langsung tak sadarkan diri. Pemuda berbalut handuk yang ternyata adalah Garaa terkejut.

"Ino-chan, kau tak apa?" Itachi menyadarkan. Dia si pelaku yang tidak tahu ino didepan pintu. Yah dia teman sekamar Garaa.

'Uhh dimana aku..' batin ino.

Gadis itu terbangun dan terkejut, dihadapannya terlihat dua sosok pemuda. Uchiha Itachi dan Sabaku Garaa.

"Kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana bisa kau berada disini ino-chan?" Kata Itachi dengan nada khawatir.

"Tentu saja, untuk mengintipku! Dasar gadis MESUM!" Sela Garaa dengan senyum mengejek.

"T-tidak seperti itu... aku cuma salah kamar senpai kupikir warna pintu kamarku biru. Aku sudah tanyakan tadi pagi ke Itachi senpai!!" Balas Ino galak sembari menatap garaa, namun tak bertahan lama karena ino kembali merona teringat sekelebat pemandangan indah tadi sebelum pingsan.

"Wajahmu memerah apa kau demam?" Itachi menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening ino setelah menyadari perubahan wajah ino.

"A-anno.. mungkin efek benturan tadi senpai.. Mm.. aku permisi ke kamarku itachi senpai.." kata ino sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"Itachi-kun! Panggil aku itachi-kun! Ok?" Ucap pemuda itu, tersenyum dan mengedipkan satu mata.

Garaa memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu gadis mesum!" Kata garaa sambil membawa koper ino dan menyeret nya keluar kamar. Ino hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti Garaa dibelakangnya.

-000-

"Sudah sampai. Ini kamarmu, kau sekamar dengan haruno sakura. Ingat, jangan sampai lupa! Atau.."

"Atau??" balas ino bingung

"Atau kau sengaja salah masuk kamar untuk mengintipku? Dasar gadis mesum..." ucap Garaa seraya menyeringai menggoda dan mendekatkan tubuhnya. kedua tangannya mengurung tubuh ino.

"Aku bukan gadis mesum! Kau salah paham!" Jerit Ino frustasi.

Dagu gadis itu terangkat, garaa menjambak rambut belakangnya. Wajahnya mendekat menuju telinga gadis itu. Disesapnya daun telinga ino sambil menjilatnya.

"Uugh.. A-apa yang kau..!!" Ino tersentak menghindar.

"Dengar! Besok pagi jam 5 bantu nenek chiyo membersihkan kantin asrama dan sorenya bersihkan halaman belakang! Kau tahu akibatnya bila tak patuh.. gadis mesum!"

Garaa menyeringai. Diapun pergi meninggalkan ino dengan perasaan frustasi.

'Kamisamma!! Kapan aku jadi siswi normal biasa yang bebas tanpa dibully?'

-000-

Hari-hari Ino berubah.. pagi jam 5-6 sibuk membantu nenek chiyo bersih2. Sorenya sepulang sekolah dia menyapu halaman belakang.

"Kenapa kau tidak menolaknya saja ino-chan?" Ungkap sakura yang berpikir garaa sudah keterlaluan menindas ino.

Ino hanya terdiam, dalam hati ia membenarkan.

'Benar juga kata sakura.. kenapa juga harus menuruti si sabaku itu!' Ino mengangguk.

"Hey!! Kau mau kemana?" Panggil sakura ketika ino mulai beranjak meninggalkannya tergesa.

"Aku akan menemui sabaku senpai!" Jerit ino dari jauh.

"GANBATTE INOO-CHAAN!!!" Balas Sakura memberi semangat.

Tak jauh dari lokasi sakura tampak 3 gadis fans berat AnD-Angel n Devil memperhatikan gerak gerik si Ino dan Sakura.

"Bagaimana? mana saudaramu itu? kita jadi ngerjai si yamanaka itu kan?" kata shion.

"Tenang saja, sepupuku sudah dilokasi. kita lihat saja hasilnya.." balas Karin sambil tersenyum licik.

"K-kalau gagal?" sela hinata,

"Masih ada plan B... dan bila gagal lagi aku mengandalkanmu Hinata-chan!" ucap Karin.

-000-

Gudang belakang asrama

Ino melihat segerombol pemuda yang dua diantaranya tak asing lagi. Mereka Uzumaki Menma dan Inuzuka Kiba, teman smpnya yang sering menindasnya dulu. Ino berbalik arah menghindar mencari jalan lain. Tapi tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik salah satu pemuda.

"Hey kau.. Yamanaka Ino kan? Masih ingat aku? Wow... kau banyak berubah! jadi lebih... Cantik dan Sexy... Ayo temani kami disini.. hehehee.." ucap Kiba sambil memandangi dan menilai penampilan ino.

"Haai inuzuka sama, bisa kau lepaskan aku.." balas ino berusaha menahan diri.

"Kenapa? bukankah kau masih kelinci kecil kami.. ? Ayolah.. kita akan bersenang-senang,dijamin kau tak akan menyesal.. hehehee.." sela Menma ikut menyergap ino dari belakang.

"T-TOOLLOOONNGGGG.. TOO..Hmptt..hh"

Merasa posisinya terancam, ino mulai berontak dan berteriak. namun dengan sigap menma membekap mulutnya. Mereka membawa ino masuk kedalam gedung.

Keringat dingin membasahi tubuh ino, wajahnya memucat membayangkan yang terjadi nanti. Dia masih berontak disisa tenaganya meski itu percuma karena tangan dan kakinya terikat erat.

Ino berusaha menghindar ketika dengan paksa kiba memaksanya meminum alkohol yang dibawanya. Tapi kekuatanya kalah ketika seteguk demi seteguk mengalir membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering.

Pandangan ino mulai kabur.. ia mabuk dan mulai lemas tanpa mampu melawan.

"Kalian tunggu diluar... Aku yang pertama, selanjutnya terserah.. hehehehee" kata kiba memberi kode pada teman-temannya. Merekapun mengerti dan meninggalkannya keluar gedung.

"Baiklah yamanaka... kita akan bersenang-senang hehehe" tawa kiba sambil menyeringai mesum. Liurnya menetes melihat tubuh pasrah ino yang sebentar lagi jadi miliknya.

BREETTT... SRREETTT..

Kiba merobek paksa kemeja yang dikenakan ino, sehingga tampak bra yang menutupi area pribadinya.

"J-jaanggann seentuhh aku b*ngs*k!!" tangan ino menepis di sisa kesadarannya yang mulai menghilang.

TESSS... TESSS...

"ArrRRGhHh.."

Cairan merah pekat mengalir diiringi suara erang kesakitan..

.

.

.

-TBC-

Review please!!!

(,)P


	3. chapter 3

ANGEL n DEVIL

.

Disclaimer:

Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing:

Garaa x Ino ; Itachi x Ino

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt

Terinspirasi dari Film

'Kurosaki kun no Iinari ni Nante Naranai'

WARNING:

Typo(s), AU, OOC, Alur berantakan, EYD amburadul, Garing. dilema joness dll.

Don't like don't read!

Summary:

Yamanaka Ino ingin merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta di SMA. Waktu SMP dia gadis yang cupu dan sering dibully karena itulah pas SMA, Ino ingin berubah dari belajar make up, mempelajari fashion kekinian, lebih percaya diri dan tidak pemalu, segala macam dia lakukan untuk berubah. Tapi impiannya kandas ketika dia bertemu dengan Sabaku Garaa, Akankah masa SMPnya terulang kembali?

.

.

Happy reading ~~~

xXxXx

.

Part 3 - Thank you

.

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang dalam keadaan setengah sadar dan mabuk. Gadis itu bergumam tidak jelas.

Si pemuda berbaik hati ingin membopong gadis yang ada dipunggungnya. Seakan tidak tahu diri, gadis itu malah memukuli pemuda itu.

"Kau mau ku tolong tidak!" Teriak pemuda itu dengan geram.

Tidak ada respon,

Gadis itu hanya terbatuk kecil. Sekali lagi, pemuda itu mencoba untuk menggendong gadis itu. Tapi sayang, niat baiknya selalu ditolak dengan cara menjambak rambut kebanggaan miliknya.

"Ya sudah! Kau jalan sendiri!" Ucapnya dengan kesal.

Ia berbalik, berniat pergi meninggalkan gadis itu tapi tertahan ketika gadis itu menarik ujung kaos putihnya.

"Gendong!" Rengek gadis itu manja. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya keatas, meminta pemuda itu menggendongnya. Pemuda itu hanya mendecak kesal tapi pada akhirnya ia menurutinya. Ia berjongkok dan menggendong gadis itu di punggungnya.

Selama diperjalanan tampak tiga gadis fans berat Angel n Devil hanya memandang mereka sambil terkejut dan sedikit menahan marah. Ini adalah kali pertama idola mereka menggendong seorang gadis dipunggungnya. Dan yang membuat mereka jengkel adalah yang dibawanya itu si Yamanaka Ino.

"Hey Yamanaka, bisakah kau diam!" Ucap Garaa dengan sedikit membentak pada gadis yang sedang ia gendong dipunggungnya. Ino hanya tertawa-tawa kegirangan layaknya seorang anak kecil yang sedang bersemangat menceritakan hari pertamanya di sekolah. Bila kita perhatikan terlihat wajah Garaa sangat merah, menahan marah atau…

"Kau harus tau, Sabaku Garaaa…. Akkuu leelaaahh… padaamuu.." Ino berujar asal sambil menekankan kata terakhirnya. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya yang ada dipundak Garaa sambil memukul-mukul punggung pemuda itu lalu tertawa.

Betapa tersiksanya ia harus menahan ekspresi juga menahan berat tubuh Ino yang terbilang cukup berat.

"Kau… tahu?, Aku lelaahh… hiks- aku membencimu. Hik- Lepaskann akuu.. biarrkan aku bebaasss Sabaku senpaaii!! hik.." Kali ini Ino langsung memegang dadanya sambil menangis pilu.

Alhasil, mati-matian pemuda yang di panggil Garaa mempertahankan keseimbangan dengan membungkukan badannya mendesak Ino untuk berpegangan pada pundaknya.

"Yamanaka Ino!" Ucap Garaa sedih. Urat dahinya berkerut. "Benarkah kau ingin aku pergi darimu?"

Ino hanya terdiam, tidak merasakan aura hitam yang menyelimuti diri Garaa. Ia mengalungi leher Garaa dengan kedua lengannya. Wajahnya ia tumpukan pada tekuk leher pemuda itu.

"Aku… memang membencimu-"

"Tapi… aku… " Ucap Ino terisak.

-000-

Sinar matahari mendesak masuk ke dalam, melewati sela-sela tirai jendela yang sempit. Suara-suara burung berkicau, menggema sampai kedalam ruangan. Bagaikan tuan putri, seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang meringkuk di atas ranjang yang didominasi warna biru tua dengan damainya. Ia menarik selimutnya sampai ke kepala untuk menghindari suara bising dari kicauan burung. Ia terlalu lelah, sekedar untuk membuka mata. Lagi pula siapa yang sudi meninggalkan kelembutan kain yang sekarang menyelimutinya?

'Tunggu dulu!'

'Kain, bukannya kemarin sudah ku laundry?'

Dahi Ino mengkerut. Ia berusaha berfikir. Dengan susah payah ia membuka matanya. Lalu dengan horror menyingkap selimutnya tiba-tiba. Menyadari ini bukanlah kamarnya, Jendela kaca yang besar yang di tutupi tirai berwarna biru dan putih. Televisi layar datar berwarna putih yang tergantung di dinding di atas bupet putih dengan gagang berwarna biru. Sofa berwarna biru tua di samping ranjang yang berwarna putih dan diselimuti kain sutra berwarna biru. Dan lagi panjama siapa yang ia pakai. Ia mengerjapkan matanya.

"KYAAAAAA…!"

"Sudah bangun?" Tanyanya yang masih merasa terusik dengan teriakan yang dibuat oleh Ino di pagi harinya yang tenang.

Merasa ini bukanlah hal baik, ia menyilangkan tangannya di dada dan menatap ngeri pada orang yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

Melihat respon negative yang dibuat Ino, Garaa semakin kesal. Ia berjalan mendekati Ino yang sedang menatapnya ngeri.

"Kau pikir aku sebejat itu!" Ucapnya sarkatis.

"Cepatlah bangun! Sakura pasti khawatir mencarimu,"

Garaa berbalik berjalan meninggalkan Ino. Tanpa ia ketahui Ino masih terdiam menunduk sambil menampakan raut wajah sedih.

Merasa Ino tidak bereaksi atas perkataannya. Garaa berbalik dan mendecak pelan menyadarkan Ino dari lamunannya. Dengan perlahan dilihatnya Ino membuka selimutnya dan meletakkan kakinya di lantai tapi tiba-tiba saja pergerakannya berhenti.

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Garaa tidak sabar.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Garaa sekali lagi.

"Terimakasih sudah menolongku, Sabaku-san" Ucap Ino sedikit canggung.

Flashback

"Baiklah yamanaka... kita akan bersenang-senang hehehe" tawa kiba sambil menyeringai mesum. Liurnya menetes melihat tubuh pasrah ino yang sebentar lagi jadi miliknya.

BREETTT... SRREETTT..

Kiba merobek paksa kemeja yang dikenakan ino, sehingga tampak bra yang menutupi area pribadinya.

"J-jaanggann seentuhh aku b*ngs*k!!" tangan ino menepis di sisa kesadarannya yang mulai menghilang.

TESSS... TESSS...

"ArrRRGhHh.."

Cairan merah pekat mengalir diiringi suara erang kesakitan..

Suara kesakitan itu, suara Kiba. Ino melihat Kiba yang kepalanya mengeluarkan darah, dan Garaa yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Inoo…." Ucap Garaa lembut sambil menghampiri Ino yang terdiam di atas matras.

"Hiks..hiks, Sabaku-san , A-aku takut," Ucap Ino sambil memegangi baju untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Sekarang kau aman In-" ucap Garaa terpotong karena dengan tiba tiba Ino memeluk Garaa. Ketika Garaa semakin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Ino, Pemuda itu mendengar tangisan Ino yang semakin menjadi jadi.

"Hiks…hiks Sabaku-san , kenapa? Kenapa harus aku?" ucap Ino disela sela tangisannya.

Mendengar hal itu, Garaa hanya bisa mengelus kepala Ino dengan lembut dan tetap memeluknya.

 ** _#Garaa mode jinak..._**

'Maafkan aku, Ino… Takkan ku biarkan seorangpun menyentuhmu' inner Garaa seraya menutupi tubuh gadis itu dengan jaketnya.

Didepan pintu gudang terlihat tubuh para pemuda pingsan dengan banyak luka lebam ditubuhnya. Rupanya tadi mereka telah dihajar habis-habisan oleh Sabaku Garaa.

Garaa berbaik hati ingin membopong Ino yang ada dipunggungnya. Seakan tidak tahu diri, Ino itu malah memukuli pemuda itu.

"Kau mau ku tolong tidak!" Teriak Garaa dengan geram.

 ** _#(-_-'')..sifat aslinya kembali..._**

Tidak ada respon,

Ino hanya terbatuk kecil. Sekali lagi, Garaa mencoba untuk menggendong Ino. Tapi sayang, niat baiknya selalu ditolak dengan cara menjambak rambut kebanggaan miliknya.

 ** _#Ino mulai mabuk dan bertingkah aneh... dan Garaa mulai kembali ke sifat aslinya 'GALAK'_**

"Ya sudah! Kau jalan sendiri!" Ucapnya dengan kesal.

Ia berbalik, berniat pergi meninggalkan Ino tapi tertahan ketika Ino menarik ujung kaos putihnya.

"Gendong!" Rengek Ino manja. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya keatas, meminta Garaa menggendongnya. Garaa hanya mendecak kesal tapi pada akhirnya ia menurutinya. Ia berjongkok dan menggendong Ino di punggungnya.

Selama diperjalanan tampak tiga gadis fans berat Angel n Devil hanya memandang mereka sambil terkejut dan sedikit menahan marah. Ini adalah kali pertama idola mereka menggendong seorang gadis dipunggungnya. Dan yang membuat mereka jengkel adalah yang dibawanya itu si Yamanaka Ino.

"Hey Yamanaka, bisakah kau diam!" Ucap Garaa dengan sedikit membentak pada gadis yang sedang ia gendong dipunggungnya. Ino hanya tertawa-tawa kegirangan layaknya seorang anak kecil yang sedang bersemangat menceritakan hari pertamanya di sekolah. Bila kita perhatikan terlihat wajah Garaa sangat merah, menahan marah atau…

"Kau harus tau, Sabaku Garaaa…. Akkuu leelaaahh… padaamuu.." Ino berujar asal sambil menekankan kata terakhirnya. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya yang ada dipundak Garaa sambil memukul-mukul punggung pemuda itu lalu tertawa.

Betapa tersiksanya ia harus menahan ekspresi juga menahan berat tubuh Ino yang terbilang cukup berat.

"Kau… tahu?, Aku lelaahh… hiks- aku membencimu. Hik- Lepaskann akuu.. biarrkan aku bebaasss Sabaku senpaaii!! hik.." Kali ini Ino langsung memegang dadanya sambil menangis pilu.

Alhasil, mati-matian pemuda yang di panggil Garaa mempertahankan keseimbangan dengan membungkukan badannya mendesak Ino untuk berpegangan pada pundaknya.

"Yamanaka Ino!" Ucap Garaa sedih. Urat dahinya berkerut. "Benarkah kau ingin aku pergi darimu?"

Ino hanya terdiam, tidak merasakan aura hitam yang menyelimuti diri Garaa. Ia mengalungi leher Garaa dengan kedua lengannya. Wajahnya ia tumpukan pada tekuk leher pemuda itu.

"Aku… memang membencimu-"

"Tapi… aku… " Ucap Ino terisak.

"Aku.. rasa.. mulai menyukaimu..." gumam Ino pelan namun cukup jelas didengar pemuda itu sampai langkahnya terhenti.

Garaa menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai 4. Lalu Garaa menelusuri satu persatu kamar untuk menuju kamar Ino.

"Aghh ini dia.."

TOK..TOK..TOK..

Tak ada respon dari dalam, dan berkali-kali diulang tidak ada yang keluar.

"Hey! Yamanaka! Kau bawa kuncinya?" Garaa lalu menurunkan Ino dari gendongan nya dan mencoba membangunkan Ino lagi agar dia mengambil kuncinya.

"Yamanaka! bangunlah dimana kau taruh kunci kamarmu?"

"Baiklah.. Aku sudah berusaha membangunkanmu!"

Merasa tak ada respon dari gadis itu, Gara kembali mengangkat Ino. Tapi kali ini didepan ala bridal style, dibawanya gadis itu menuju kamarnya. Dia tahu Itachi sedang sibuk dan tak mungkin pulang malam ini, jadilah dia bisa tidur di ranjang itachi sedang ino diranjangnya.

Garaa terlalu letih untuk berpikir lama, ia ingin segera sampai dan istirahat dikamarnya.

Flashback End

"Terimakasih sudah menolongku, Sabaku-san" Ucap Ino sedikit canggung.

"Hmm... Ya sudah! Sana kembali ke kamarmu. Sakura pasti cemas mencarimu" kata Garaa berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

-000-

Dikamar

"Ino, maafkan aku. Semalam aku pulang larut malam karena aku ada urusan. Kau tak apa kan? Oiya... kau menginap dimana?" kata Sakura merasa bersalah.

" Aku tidak apa-apa, aku menginap di kamar Sabaku-san" gumam Ino pelan.

"B-bag.."Ucapan sakura terpotong ketika Ino mulai menyela perkataannya.

"Anno.. Sakura-chan aku mau istirahat dulu.."sela Ino sembari meninggalkan sakura yang masih penasaran.

.

.

.

-*TBC*-

Review pleasèe...

ga suka ga usah dibaca, simple kan..


	4. chapter 4

ANGEL n DEVIL

Disclaimer:

Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing:

Garaa x Ino ; Itachi x Ino

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt

Terinspirasi dari Film

'Kurosaki kun no Iinari ni Nante Naranai'

WARNING:

Typo(s), AU, OOC, Alur berantakan, EYD amburadul, Garing. dilema joness dll.

Don't like don't read!

Summary:

Yamanaka Ino ingin merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta di SMA. Waktu SMP dia gadis yang cupu dan sering dibully karena itulah pas SMA, Ino ingin berubah dari belajar make up, mempelajari fashion kekinian, lebih percaya diri dan tidak pemalu, segala macam dia lakukan untuk berubah. Tapi impiannya kandas ketika dia bertemu dengan Sabaku Garaa, Akankah masa SMPnya terulang kembali?

Happy reading ~~~

xXxXx

Part 4 - Misunderstand

.

Terlihat seorang gadis bersurai pirang tengah duduk seorang diri di bangku taman. Matanya menerawang jauh memandang langit di kala sore itu. Sesekali ia mengalihkan pandangannya, meneliti hasil kerjanya sore itu. Rehat sejenak setelah mengerjakan tugas rutinnya membersihkan halaman belakang asrama.

Ketika gadis itu kembali fokus menatap langit, seorang pemuda bersurai gelap tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ino-chan.. kau sudah selesai? Ayo kita pulang bersama" Gadis yang di panggil ino itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap pemuda tampan yang saat ini tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

Dengan cepat ino menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui perkataan pemuda tampan tersebut dan mulai bangkit berdiri dari bangku taman. Pemuda tampan tersebut mengulurkan tangannya dan segera di sambut oleh Ino.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Ino mendengarkan cerita Itachi -pemuda tampan tersebut- tentang teman-temannya. Sesekali tampak Ino tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ino.. Apa kau tahu? Guru Lee menyebalkan hari ini. Aku dihukum hanya karena aku terlambat saat jam pelajarannya. Dan apa kau tahu? Aku diberi banyak tugas olehnya" Itachi mengerut, tampak kesal. Sedangkan Ino, hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan pemuda yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya tersebut.

Sosok Uchiha Itachi si Angel yang sangat ia kagumi secara diam-diam, kenapa saat ini jadi terasa biasa saja? Bahkan yang ada dibenaknya sekarang hanya ada bayang-bayang rival sejatinya si Devil Sabaku Garaa.

"Aku tahu kau pasti sangat kesal pada Garaa, Sabar ya Ino-chan. Dia pemuda yang baik cuma tertutup sikap kerasnya. Sebentar lagi kau terbebas darinya.." Ino menatap Itachi dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dan mau tak mau membuat Itachi mengembangkan senyumnya.

'Kau benar itachi senpai, Tapi kenapa rasanya aku ingin tetap seperti ini. Selalu didekat Garaa apapun yang terjadi... Mungkinkah aku jadi... ' pikir Ino resah.

"Kau memang tahu cara membuat moodku membaik Ino-chan." Itachi tertawa dan mengacak rambut Ino.

Keadaan kembali hening. Mereka berdua terlarut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Ah.. Kau tahu Ino-chan... Aku eumm.." Suara bass itu memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi tercipta diantara mereka.

Ino yang melihat tingkah Itachi hanya mampu memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Ada apa?" Ino menatap Itachi dan mengerjapkan kedua mata indahnya.

Tampak Itachi begitu ragu. Namun, sedetik kemudian sebuah kalimat yang tidak pernah terlintas di pikiran Ino terlontar begitu saja dari bibir Itachi.

"Aku rasa.. Aku menyukaimu Ino-chan, Jadilah pacarku!."

Ino hanya mampu terdiam terpaku mendengar kalimat tersebut. Entah mengapa kata-kata yang ia nantikan selama ini dimimpikannya hari ini terasa biasa terdengar ditelinganya. Tak ada hiforia seperti yang ada dikomik-komik yang ia baca, tak ada rasa berbunga-bunga seperti yang biasa sakura katakan ketika dia curhat tentang pacarnya.. perasaan sesak menghampiri dirinya.

'W-Whatttt...!!! Benarkah Itachi senpai menyukaiku?' Batin Ino. Pikiran serta hatinya berkecamuk, menerka-nerka apakah ini lelucon yang dibuat oleh pemuda itu. Raut wajah Ino berubah seketika. Entah menyadari atau tidak, pemuda itu malah melanjutkan pernyataannya tersebut.

"Ah, ini terlalu mendadak ya? Tapi aku memang menyukaimu Ino-chan." Wajah Itachi tampak merah ketika mengatakannya kembali. Binar matanya begitu terlihat cerah, hingga membuat Ino kembali terdiam.

Ingin sekali dia berlari meninggalkan pemuda tampan itu seorang diri. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia bukan orang seperti itu. Ia menghargai perasaan pemuda tersebut.

'Dia sangat manis.' pikir Itachi kembali menggerakan tangannya -bahasa isyarat dan tersenyum dengan manis.

"Anno itachi-kun.. kurasa.. ini terlalu cepat. A-Aaku.. belum bisa menjawabnya sekarang" kata Ino ragu.

Itachi hanya mampu tersenyum mendengar penuturan dari Ino. Walaupun dalam hatinya, ada rasa sesak yang teramat sangat. Namun ia mengabaikan semua rasa sesak itu. Ia harus tersenyum.

"Tapi.." Seketika ekspresi wajah pemuda itu berubah cerah. Itachi kembali memiringkan kepalanya, mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Menatap bingung ke arah Ino. "Tapi apa?"

"Tapi aku rasa.. tidak ada salahnya kalau kita lebih dulu saling mengenal sebelum kau menyukaiku, Itachi-kun.." Ekspresi wajah Itachi kembali terlihat bersemangat.

"Baiklah Ino-chan, Aku akan mulai menjadi sahabatmu agar kau bisa mengenalku lebih jauh. Dan.. kalau kau sudah mulai menyukaiku, katakanlah.. aku akan dengan senang hati menjadi milikmu" Itachi menepuk pelan pundaknya dan tersenyum menggoda.

-000-

Garaa menikmati tiap hisapan rokoknya. Sesekali diliriknya arloji di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah hampir 10 menit, tapi orang yang mengajaknya bertemu di tempat ini belum juga muncul. Si pelayan sedari tadi telah menawarkan makanan, namun ia hanya memesan secangkir kopi. Dan ketika akhirnya orang yang ditunggu terlihat di pintu masuk, ia mematikan rokoknya.

"Aku pikir kau tidak jadi datang?" Garaa langsung menyindir begitu Itachi menghampirinya. Pemuda itu memilih duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Garaa.

"Ada hal yang ingin ku bicarakan…" Itachi menatap dingin ke arah Garaa.

"Baiklah…apa alasanmu mau bertemu denganku di sini?" Garaa enggan berbasa-basi lagi.

"Aku minta kau jauhi Yamanaka Ino. Aku menyukainya!"

Garaa terdiam.

"Dari kecil kita sudah ditakdirkan bersaing. Masih ingat, kan?"

"Aku tak akan pernah melupakan itu." kata Garaa.

"Nah, Bagaimana kalau saat ini kita juga bersaing? Bersaing secara sehat."

"Kau orangnya licik. Aku tahu itu. Kata bersaing secara sehat tidak pernah ada dalam kamusmu." sela Garaa berupaya bersikap tenang. Walaupun sebenarnya ingin sekali menonjok wajah Itachi saat ini juga.

"Aku sudah berubah." Itachi membela diri.

"Ciiih…" Cibir Garaa

"sekali pencuri, tetap punya niat untuk kembali mencuri."

Wajah Itachi berubah tegang.

"Kali ini aku tak akan mengalah lagi. Mari kita bersaing untuk memiliki cinta Yamanaka Ino. Tapi aku yakin kali ini bisa merebut dia dari sisimu dengan mudah. Dan, kau… aku tidak perlu lagi mengalah padamu seperti dulu"

Itachi akhirnya tak bisa menahan emosi. Tak pelak lagi, sebuah bogem mentah mendarat di wajah Garaa. Garaa yang tidak siap menerima serangan itu, ambruk seketika di lantai. Itachi tak berhenti memukulinya, namun sesaat ia mulai berhenti dan membiarkan Garaa yang sudah tersungkur di lantai untuk membalas.

BUGHH..

Satu pukulan telak dilepaskan mengenai pemuda itu, sudut bibirnya berdarah. Namun terlihat pemuda itu tersenyum menyeringai, Itachi tersenyum..

Para pengunjung lain terkejut dengan perkelahian itu, beberapa di antaranya dibantu dengan para pelayan berusaha menahan Garaa untuk berhenti memukuli Itachi yang mulai terbaring di lantai.

Saat terlerai, Garaa baru sadar bahwa di antara kerumunan itu, ada Yamanaka Ino.

Ino segera mendekati mereka berdua.

"HENTIKAAANNN!!!!"

Ino menatap marah ke arah Garaa yang masih ngos-ngosan.

Sebuah tamparan keras melayang di pipinya.

"Kau pikir kau hebat? Kau jagoan? Ini kekanak-kanakan, tahu tidak!"

Gadis itu menahan tangis dan emosinya.

Dia tak menyangka akan mendapati peristiwa ini.

Ketika ia mendapat sms dari Itachi yang menyatakan bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan Garaa, ia sudah merasa tidak tenang.

Ino merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Dan ternyata dugaannya tidak meleset. Yang lebih menyakitkan lagi adalah, karena Garaa yang terlihat memulai semua ini.

Ia tidak menyangka Garaa berani mencelakai sahabatnya sendiri. Ino jadi merasa bersalah terhadap Itachi.

Dihampirinya Itachi yang sedang berusaha berdiri dengan dibantu beberapa orang satpam.

"Ini salah paham…"

Garaa meraih tangan Ino. Namun Ino menepis dengan kasar.

"Semua sudah jelas, senpai. Aku melihat dengan mata kepala-ku sendiri siapa yang memulai duluan."

Ino menghampiri Itachi. Ia meraih tangannya dan mengajaknya keluar.

Walau berjalan tertatih-tatih Itachi berusaha mengimbangi langkah-langkah cepat Ino. Garaa hanya memandangi kepergian mereka dengan hati kesal.

'Dasarr.. Malaikat berhati Iblis!' Garaa semakin geram dengan Itachi.

Ia semakin merasa ini jebakan. Garaa semakin merasa Itachi semakin licik.

-000-

"Aduh…duh… pelan sedikit…"

Itachi merintih, saat Ino mengobati luka-luka di wajahnya.

Setelah perkelahian itu, Ino mengajak Itachi ke Klinik sekolah untuk mengobati sendiri luka memar Itachi.

"Maafkan aku Itachi-kun, gara-gara membelaku... kau terluka. Aku tidak menyangka dia bisa senekat ini padamu."

"Kukira dia baik karena kemarin telah menolongku, ternyata.."

Ino menempelkan plaster, di pelipis kiri dan sudut bibir Itachi yang terdapat luka.

Saat Ino hendak mengembalikan perlengkapan P3K ke tempatnya, Itachi menahannya. Langkahnya terhenti.

"Ada yang ingin aku jelaskan padamu, Ino chan."

Ino urung beranjak. Ia kembali duduk di samping pemuda itu.

"Ada yang harus kau tahu tentang aku dan Garaa"

"Jelaskanlah."

"Sebenarnya kami sudah bersahabat lama... jauh sebelum kau mengenal kami beberapa bulan yang lalu."

"Begitu ya?" wajah Ino menyiratkan keterkejutan. Seolah tak percaya.

"Dulu kami bersahabat baik. Aku dan Garaa selalu bersaing. Aku sejak kecil selalu bisa mendapatkan semua yang dia sukai. Tidak hanya prestasi, tapi juga masalah wanita. Aku lebih tahu bagaimana menghargai perempuan dibandingkan dia. Aku selalu merebut hati gadis yang sudah lama dia sukai. Dia marah besar saat tahu semua itu. Dan aku yakin sampai sekarang dia masih menyimpan dendam padaku."

Ino belum berkomentar. Ia terlihat bingung.

Itachi kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dan sekarang, aku menyukaimu dan aku memintanya menjauhimu. Pemukulan tadi adalah bukti bahwa dia masih membenciku. Setelah ini, kau boleh menganggap aku licik, curang atau apalah terserah kau saja. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu, dan ini jujur, aku sudah menyesali semua tindakan jahat yang pernah kulakukan pada Garaa. Aku benar-benar menyesal."

"Lalu, apa maksudmu menceritakan semua ini?" Ino kelihatan curiga.

Itachi tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab.

"Kenapa? Mulai berpikir kalau aku licik, bukan?"

Ino menajamkan tatapannya.

"Ayolah. Tenang saja. Aku tidak punya maksud menarik simpatimu atau apalah. Aku hanya ingin bercerita yang sebenarnya. Kau berhak menilai, siapa yang salah dalam hal ini…"

Itachi tersenyum dan meninggalkan Ino yang masih tertegun di kursi saat pemuda itu beranjak pergi.

"Itachi kun, tunggu!" seru Ino tiba-tiba.

Itachi yang telah berada di depan pintu, berbalik menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau tulus mengatakannya? Kurasa aku bisa membantumu agar kalian bisa bersahabat lagi seperti dulu..." ucap Ino dengan ragu-ragu.

Itachi terdiam sejenak, lalu menggeleng.

"Dulu aku memang tidak suka padanya. Tapi tidak pernah ada rencana untuk mengambil semua yang dia sukai. Aku yakin bisa menyelesaikan masalahku . Percayalah padaku…"

"Benarkah?" Ino masih terlihat sangsi dengan pengakuan Itachi.

"Dengarkan saja kata hatimu."

Itachi berlalu. Meninggalkan Ino yang masih tertegun di tempat duduknya.

Itachi berharap Ino mempercayainya. Pemuda itu menyadari, ada suatu perasaan yang lain. Perasaan itu muncul begitu saja. Untuk pertama kalinya ia begitu menginginkan seorang gadis dan gadis itu adalah Ino. Itachi tidak tega melihat Ino bersedih. Perasaan ini aneh terasa, bagi pemuda itu.

.

-TBC-

.

Jangan lupa review ya!

biar semangat ngetik lanjutannya..


	5. chapter 5

ANGEL n DEVIL

.

.

.

Disclaimer:

Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing:

Garaa x Ino ; Itachi x Ino

.

.

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt

.

.

Terinspirasi dari Film

'Kurosaki kun no Iinari ni Nante Naranai'

WARNING:

Typo(s), AU, OOC, Alur berantakan, EYD amburadul, Garing. dilema joness dll.

Don't like don't read!

Summary:

Yamanaka Ino ingin merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta di SMA. Waktu SMP dia gadis yang cupu dan sering dibully karena itulah pas SMA, Ino ingin berubah dari belajar make up, mempelajari fashion kekinian, lebih percaya diri dan tidak pemalu, segala macam dia lakukan untuk berubah. Tapi impiannya kandas ketika dia bertemu dengan Sabaku Garaa, Akankah masa SMPnya terulang kembali?

Happy reading ~~~

.

xXxXx

Part 5 - Embrassing

"Kamisammaa..apa yang telah kulakukan ?! Aku menamparnya tanpa membiarkannya bicara dan menjelaskan padaku..bodohnya aku..!! lebih mendahulukan emosi daripada perasaanku sendiri.. Garaa,maafkan aku.." tanpa berlama lama,Ino segera menuju kamar asrama Garaa.

Saat sampai disana,berulang kali dia ketuk pintu dan menekan belnya..tapi nihil..tak ada yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Ino menunggu beberapa lama..saat Ino sedang menunggu..tiba tiba seseorang pemuda menghampirinya.

"Ino chan?"

"Itachi kun ..."

"Sedang apa disini, mencariku ?!"

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf pada Garaa senpai, aku tidak mendengarkan penjelasannya lebih dulu.. dan langsung menamparnya.."

"Kau kemari hanya untuk menyampaikan itu ?!"

"iyah..ahh maksudku tidak..ada hal lain yang ingin aku bicarakan.."

"Kurasa Garaa tidak pulang malam ini"

"K-Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu.. masih ada tugas yang harus ku kerjakan.. "

Itachi hanya menatapnya berlalu pergi.

-000-

Pukul 11.00 malam

Saat ini seorang pemuda bernama Sabaku Garaa berada di pemandian asrama. Kamar mandi dikamarnya rusak jadi terpaksa dia mandi di pemandian asrama. Dia tersenyum tipis begitu menemukan kalau pemandian asrama saat ini sangat sepi tidak ada seorang pun yang berendam.

Tanpa membuang kesempatan Garaa segera melepaskan handuk yang ada di tubuhnya dan berendam. Garaa menyamankan posisinya agar lebih rileks lagi.

"Hah, nikmatnya," ujar Garaa lirih menutup matanya menyuruh tubuhnya untuk meresapi air hangat yang ada. Sangat nyaman dan rileks.

Dilain tempat ada seorang gadis berambut pirang bermata biru bening sedang membawa peralatan untuk bersih-bersih sepertinya ia ingin bersih-bersih pada saat malam begini.

Gadis itu bernama Yamanaka Ino, Hari ini adalah jadwal piketnya membersihkan pemandian asrama. Dengan langkah pasti Ino berjalan menuju tempat yang akan ia tuju.

"Sekarang saatnya membersihkan pemandian laki-laki," Ino tersenyum senang ketika memikirkan bahwa pekerjaannya akan selesai setelah ia membersihkan pemandian untuk laki-laki.

SREKKKK

Ino telah membuka pintu geser, ia selalu menghela nafas pelan kalau pemandian bagian laki-laki ternyata lebih luas dan besar daripada bagian perempuan.

"Ganbatte Ino, cepat selesaikan dan pergi tidur," Ino menyemangati dirinya sendiri untuk cepat membersihkan tempat ini. Sepertinya Ino lupa memberikan tanda pada pintu geser kalau pemandian akan ia bersihkan.

Karena kecerobohannya sendiri membuat Kabuto yang tidak lain adalah penjaga malam asrama yang kebetulan lewat di depan pemandian laki-laki merasa aneh mengapa pemandiannya belum ditutup oleh Ino, akhirnya Kabuto menutup pintu dan menguncinya agar tidak di masuki oleh seseorang sampai pagi.

CECKLEEK..

Setelah yakin pintu telah terkunci Kabuto pergi ke kamarnya untuk tidur. Dia tidak mengetahui kalau di dalam pemandian ada Ino yang sedang membersihkan pemandian bersama seorang pemuda yang sedang berendam dalam keadaan telanjang.

Ino masih asik membersihkan pemandian, ia tidak sadar ada seorang pemuda yang sedang berendam saat ini, dikarenakan pemandian lumayan luas dan ada bilik yang menghalangi pandangan Ino. Garaa juga tidak mendengar ada suara pintu geser bergerak karena ia terlalu asik berendam.

Saat dirasa acara berendamnya cukup Garaa segera bangkit dari bak dalam keadaan masih telanjang tanpa ada sehelai benang yang menutupi tubuhnya saat ia berdiri, mendengar ada suara air Ino segera berdiri dan berbalik kebelakang.

Garaa dan Ino sama-sama terdiam karena kehadiran mereka satu sama lain yang tidak di sadari oleh mereka sendiri.

1 detik...2 detik...3 detik... 4 detik...

Garaa langsung menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam kolam kembali, Ino salting dikarenakan tanpa sengaja melihat tubuh Garaa secara keseluruhan selama 4 detik, dan ya..Ino juga melihat bagian tubuh pemuda yang paling tersembunyi, bagian tubuh pemuda yang menunjukan kesejatian mereka sebagai seorang pemuda.

'A-a-a-aku me-melihatnya, T-tidaakkk.. mataku tidak suci lagiii... ' Batin Ino malu telah melihat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ia lihat sebelum ia menikah.

BLUSH...

Wajah Ino merah padam mengingat gambaran jelas bagian tubuh bagian bawah seorang pemuda, Ino yang salting membalikan badannya untuk segera keluar dari pemandian, tapi sayang pada saat ia membalikkan badannya ia terpeleset sabun yang ia gunakan tadi saat ia membersihkan ruang itu.

BYUUURRRR

Ino dan Garaa berada dalam satu bak. Ino panik dan takut tenggelam dia menggerakan tubuhnya seakan dia tenggelam dan meneriakan ," To-tolong... a-aku tenggelam.. To-tolong..."

Garaa segera mendekat dan membantu Ino, setelah berada dalam jarak yang dekat Garaa mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Ino malu setengah mati,

" Baknya dangkal jadi berdirilah menggunakan kakimu sendiri."

Dengan sikap polosnya Ino segera berdiri menggunakan kakinya sendiri dan mundur selangkah menjauh menciptakan jarak aman bagi dirinya dan pemuda yang berada tepat di depannya itu. Berada dalam jarak dekat seperti itu bersama pemuda yang secara keseluruhan tubuhnya telah baru saja dilihat olehnya membuat Ino mau tidak mau berpikiran kotor tentang pemuda tersebut.

Tidak, Ino tidak ingin mempunyai pikiran kotor. Apa kata Tousannya jika putri yang ia banggakan mempunyai pikiran kotor tentang seorang pemuda.

Garaa yang tak mau ambil pusing pun berusaha meraih handuk yang letaknya tak jauh dari bak, setelah mendapatkan handuknya dia keluar dari bak dan melihat Ino dengan heran.

"Hey," merasa ada yang memanggilnya membuat Ino menengok kedepan dan melihat sepasang kaki jenjang berotot menjulang di depan wajahnya. Mati-matian Ino tidak mau melihat keatas, begitu melihat keatas maka Ino tidak akan dapat menjamin pikiran kotor yang sempat muncul di kepalanya tadi akan datang kembali.

Garaa yang masih dalam keadaan hanya memakai handuk di pinggangnya pun cuek terhadap Ino yang mau pingsan dengan wajah yang secara keseluruhan berwarna merah. Tanpa belas kasih Garaa memojokan Ino dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Kau ingin mengintipku ya?"

"Apa kau sudah menikmati apa yang kau mau?"

"Aku tak menyangka gadis sepertimu ternyata mesum."

Semua pernyataan yang di lontarkan oleh Garaa telah menyudutkannya. Tidak terima di tuduh yang macam-macam Ino keluar dari bak dan menampik semua yang dituduhkan Garaa atas dirinya.

"Enak aja, aku cuma ingin membersihkan pemandian ini kalau tidak percaya itu barang-barang untuk membersihkan kolamnya," jawab Ino menunjuk barang-barang seperti sabun dan sikat di sampingnya.

Garaa menyeringai, dan mulai yang mengeluarkan berbagai sepekulasi konyol ke Ino untuk menggodanya.

"Pasti cuma alibi kau membawa barang-barang itu?"

"Tidak! aku berkata jujur!"

"Kau gadis mesum!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya, kau mesum"

"Tidak!"

"Aku tahu aku tampan tapi caramu ini tidak baik," jawab Garaa narsis, merasa perdebatan ini konyol Ino memutuskan untuk mengalah dan dengan setengah merajuk ia melangkah menuju pintu geser untuk keluar.

Disaat itulah ia baru sadar kalau mereka berdua terkunci. Ino panik karena ia tidak ingin terkunci berdua bersama pemuda yang menuduhnya mesum.

"Pi-pintunya ter-terkunci," Garaa menghampiri Ino untuk membuktikan apa mereka benar-benar terkunci.

Setelah yakin kalau pintunya terkunci Garaa hanya menghela nafas pelan. Melihat Ino yang basah kuyup membuat Garaa segera menggandeng tangan Ino ke tempat loker. Garaa menyerahkan baju handuknya pada Ino dan memintanya agar segera mengganti pakaiannya.

"Be-berbaliklah, ja-jangan mengintip."

Setelah selesai berganti pakaian Ino duduk di deretan loker begitu juga dengan Garaa. Mereka duduk berjauhan, istilahnya bukan mukhrim. Kesunyian pun melanda mereka berdua hingga Ino memecahkan kesunyian.

"Garaa-san, maafkan aku tadi menamparmu..."

"Hn.. Sudahlah lupakan..."

"Tapi aku benar benar menyesal.. maafkan aku.."

"Ku maafkan.. lagipula.."

"Lagi pula?"

"Aku sudah biasa.." lanjut Garaa.

"Maaf," keheningan pun kembali tercipta. Garaa melihat ke arah Ino yang sedang kedinginan. Ino kedinginan karena rambut panjangnya yang basah malah ikut membuat baju handuknya basah. Merasa kasihan Garaa berdiri dan berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk di samping Ino.

Tanpa aba-aba Garaa menarik Ino merangkul tubuhnya kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat yang erat. Ino hanya dapat merona karena dipeluk oleh seorang pemuda selain keluarganya.

"Kalau kedinginan, enaknya berpelukkan," ucap Garaa pelan, sebenarnya ini adalah alasan Garaa agar dapat memeluk Ino erat.

Di dalam hati Ino terjadi getaran-getaran cinta pada Garaa, tanpa sadar Ino membalas pelukan Garaa agar mendapat kehangatan lebih, dan tanpa Ino tahu Garaa menyeringai saat Ino semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuhnya.

Lima belas menit mereka berpelukan dalam diam, Garaa merasakan Ino tidak bergerak sama sekali menandakan bahwa sang gadis sedang tidur. Ini kan sudah tengah malam jadi wajarkan kalau Ino mengantuk dan tertidur dalam pelukan Garaa.

Garaa pun sebenarnya juga mengantuk berulang kali ia menguap, merasa tidak tahan lagi Garaa menyenderkan tubuhnya ke loker menyamankan tubuhnya untuk tidur dan mengangkat Ino ke pangkuannya agar ia lebih leluasa untuk memeluk Ino. Mereka berdua tertidur dengan damai bagaikan anak kecil tanpa dosa.

CIP..CIP..CIP..

Suara burung berkicau menandakan pagi hari telah datang, setiap pagi adalah waktunya Kabuto untuk memeriksa keadaan pemandian dalam keadaan baik dan siap di gunakan. Pertama, Kabuto membuka kunci dan menggeser pintu tempat kolam wanita dia masuk kedalam dan mengecek semuanya memastikan kalau semuanya siap. Setelah dirasa cukup Kabuto keluar dari kolam wanita berjalan menuju ke kolam laki-laki.

Ceeklleekk...

SREKKKKK

Bunyi kunci terlepas dan pintu geser terbuka, Kabuto lekas masuk dan memeriksa kolam. Kabuto mengerutkan alisnya ketika ia sampai di bak, 'mengapa ada peralatan bersih-bersih yang biasa di gunakan oleh Ino berada disini? Apa Ino membersihkannya semalam?' Pikirnya bingung, lalu Kabuto berjalan menuju tempat loker ia juga memeriksa apakah loker dalam keadaan baik.

Namun begitu Kabuto sampai di tempat loker bukan loker rusak yang di temukan melainkan seorang gadis yang sedang tertidur nyaman di pangkuan seorang pemuda berambut merah. Kabuto berjalan menuju kedua insan yang masih berada dalam alam mimpi mereka.

"Ino apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara Kabuto membuat kedua muda-mudi yang tadinya tertidur terlonjak kaget dan terbangun mendengar suaranya. Ino yang telah sadar kalau ia tertidur di pangkuan Garaa langsung berdiri dan menjauh, mukanya langsung merah padam.

"Kami terkunci didalam.. tidak terjadi apa-apa" kata Garaa beranjak meninggalkan Kabuto sambil menggandeng Ino keluar dari tempat itu.

-000-

"Masuklah! Istirahat yang cukup. Aku tak mau gara gara sakit kau malas dengan tugas yang ku berikan. Ingat!" Kata pemuda itu ketus sambil menjentikan jari didahinya.

'Huh.. tak ada romantis romantisnya... padahal tadi malam..' batin Ino dengan wajah merona.

"Iya Gara-kun... " jawab ino malu-malu.

"Gara-kun?" ucap pemuda itu sedikit aneh mendengar suffix kun yang ditambahkan didepan namanya. Namun sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum dan berlalu meninggalkan Ino didepan kamarnya.

Diam diam tanpa disadarinya seorang pemuda tampan bersurai hitam kelam memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Tampak raut kecewa diwajahnya.

'Ino chan..' gumam Itachi sedih..

.

-TBC-

.

reviewnya donk...


	6. chapter 6

ANGEL n DEVIL

.

.

.

Disclaimer:

Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing:

Garaa x Ino ; Itachi x Ino

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt

Terinspirasi dari Film

'Kurosaki kun no Iinari ni Nante Naranai'

WARNING:

Typo(s), AU, OOC, Alur berantakan, EYD amburadul, Garing. dilema joness dll.

Don't like don't read!

Summary:

Yamanaka Ino ingin merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta di SMA. Waktu SMP dia gadis yang cupu dan sering dibully karena itulah pas SMA, Ino ingin berubah dari belajar make up, mempelajari fashion kekinian, lebih percaya diri dan tidak pemalu, segala macam dia lakukan untuk berubah. Tapi impiannya kandas ketika dia bertemu dengan Sabaku Garaa, Akankah masa SMPnya terulang kembali?

Happy reading ~~~

xXxXx

Part 6 - FINAL CHAPTER

Alarm berbunyi mengganggu gadis pirang yang tengah nyaman bergelung dengan kasur dan selimutnya. Dengan sedikit brutal ia menggapai-gapai meja di samping kasurnya untuk mematikan alarm jam yang terus berdering sejak tadi.

Klik

Setelah mematikannya Ino terduduk di kasur masih dengan selimut menempel di tubuhnya dan melihat kearah jam sebelum kembali meletakannya di tempatnya kembali

"Enggh... Jam 5 yaa," Ino bergumam sambil mengusak-usak rambutnya khas orang bangun tidur.

"Ahhh.. malas sekali, mulai tugas bersih-bersihnya" meskipun ia merutuk dan mendengus tapi ia segera beranjak bangkit dari kasur yang sebenarnya masih sangat ingin ia tiduri.

Mengambil handuk yang tersampir di dinding kamarnya Ino melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

Setelahnya menutup kamar mandi. Ino melihat cermin yang memang ada di atas wastafel tempat ia berdiri sekarang.Dia bisa melihat pantulan dirinya dalam cermin itu, melihat lamat- lamat ke dalam bayangannya di cermin membuat pikirannya melayang kembali pada kejadian kemarin malam, seketika wajahnya merona.

-000-

Hari pertama memulai kembali sekolah setelah kemarin libur. Ada yang sangat sibuk, ada yang berjalan dengan terkantuk-kantuk, masih sangat malas belajar, ada pula yang sangat semangat.

Sangat ramai di hari senin ini banyak siswa berlalu lalang di koridor begitu juga Ino yang baru saja sampai berjalan dengan santai di koridor gedung asramanya.

"Hei kau Yamanaka Ino."

"Ah ya kau memanggilku, ada apa?" Ino langsung berbalik begitu mendengar namanya di panggil.

"Kau harus ikut kami sekarang juga." Setelah salah satu mengucapkan mereka langsung mengerubungi Ino dan membawanya bersama mereka.

"E-eh.. kau-kalian siapa, kurasa aku tidak mengenal kalian." Ino berusaha melepaskan diri dari pegangan keempat orang yang tidak di kenalnya ini.

"Kau memang tidak mengenal kami, dan tidak perlu tahu juga siapa kami, kau hanya harus ikut dengan kami sekarang!" Mereka tetap menyeret Ino, membawanya ke arah kebun belakang asrama.

"E-eh ka-kalian apa apaan ini lepaskan aku! Hei aku ada kelas sekarang lepaskan"

"Kami tidak peduli, kami hanya mengikuti perintah saja"

"Pe-perintah? Siapa?" Ino membeo di tengah usahanya melepaskan diri.

"HEI..! Hati-hati main dorong - dorong saja dasar." Ino mencibir sebal ketika ia di lepaskan dengan cara di dorong.

"Yamanaka Ino."

"Apa lagi Hah?!" Ucap Ino sambil sedikit berteriak.

"Hmm"

"E-eh M-Matsuri senpai" Ino berujar lirih sambil menundukan kepalanya tidak berani menatap sang pemanggil begitu tahu yang memanggilnya tadi adalah kakak kelasnya, bukan salah seorang yang tadi menyeretnya kesini.

"Hei, kemari!" Perintah Matsuri dengan intonasi tajam.

Ino berjalan pelan menghampiri Matsuri yang hanya beberapa langkah dibdepannya sambil terus menundukan kepala dipikirannya terbayang rencana kabur walau sepertinya mustahil bila berhadapan dengan ketua geng flower matsuri senpai.

-000-

DRAP DRAP

Mau tak mau ia harus berlari meninggalkan sekolah Konoha. Nyawanya bisa terancam hanya karena berhadapan dengan matsuri. Siapa yang menyangka kalau matsuri fans berat si devil sabaku. Dan kabar insiden kamar mandi kemarin malam membuat murka fans berat si devil sabaku.

Berlebihan memang tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Insting nya mengatakan bahwa ia takan selamat kalau tidak bertindak—dan tindakan yang tepat hanyalah kabur sebelum ditemukan. Kaki mungilnya berlari menuju lorong kelas satu—Entahlah mengapa dirinya berada di sana.

"Geng flower gila! Gila! Gila! Gilaaaaa!" Lagi-lagi Ino memaki fans penggemar sabaku. Dirinya tak peduli bila ia berdosa memaki mereka. Toh yang ia maki memang menyebalkan.

DRAP DRAP

"Hei! Itu dia! Cepat tangkap!"

Mendengar suara yang menunjuk kearahnya, Ino mencoba menoleh ke belakang. Alangkah terkejutnya ia menemukan siswi Konoha beramai-ramai berlari kearahnya. Kalau begini terus, dia bisa ditangkap!

"Hhhhh!" Bahkan Ino yang basisnya orang pendiam bisa merasa panik.

"Semuanya tangkap dia!"

"Yoooo!"

Mengapa Ino disoraki seperti orang jahat?

Hei, apa-apaan itu? kenapa ada posternya dengan tulisan 'WANTED' di bawahnya? memangnya ia penjahat?

"Sial..."

Dengan cepat, Ino berlari sekuat-kuatnya. Oh ayolah ia tidak sedang maraton. Jujur saja ia lelah berlari kuat-kuat tanpa pemanasan. Otot-ototnya masih terasa tegang.

Iris biru nya sesekali menoleh ke belakang. Ia kembali terkejut bahwa ada satu siswi konoha yang dua jengkal lagi bisa menangkapnya. Oke, pasti siswi itu pandai berlari.

DRAP DRAP

Kali ini Ino berlari menuju halaman depan sekolah. Kaki mungilnya berlari kecil menuju pintu gerbang Konoha. Dirinya tidak terlalu dekat dengan gerbang itu karena baru setengah jalan menuju gerbang, sudah ada gembok dan rantai manis terpasang di sana. Sungguh, gembok dan rantai itu mengejeknya. Ingin rasanya ia melempar sekolah Konoha ke UGD (Unit Gila Darurat).

"Menyebalkan..."

Iris birunya menatap sebal murid-murid yang sepertinya menyadari keberadaanya. Lihat saja, ada gadis yang menujuk-nunjuk dirinya dari jendela dengan muka terkejut. Cih, ia harus siap berlari karena ia tahu pasti gadis itu akan mengejarnya.

"Aaargh..." Ino menatap sekolah Konoha, "Kau harus bertanggungjawab Gaara-kun! Dasar devil!!"

"Hei dia disana!"

Ino menoleh ke belakang. Iris birunya membulat kala mendapati mereka sekumpulan murid konoha membawa benda-benda aneh. Di sana ada rantai, jaring, lakban dan sebagainya. Sepertiya mereka balas dendam pada dirinya yang sudah bermalam dengan idola sekolah mereka.

"Tangkap dia!"

"Yaaa!"

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, Ino berlari lagi. Kali ini ia berlari mengarah taman belakang sekolah. Kali ini ia dibuat terkejut oleh seorang gadis yang memeluknya dari belakang. Oh, ia tertangkap.

"Sumimasen, aku mau kabur. Tolong jangan tangkap aku." gumam Ino sopan dengan raut wajah datar. gadis yang memeluk Ino itu tersenyum,

"Heh? sayang sekali aku tak sebaik itu. Hei, tenten! cepat telepon Matsuri-senpai!"

"Oke!"

"K-kumohon..."

Gadis yang mendengar Ino bersuara lirih itu menatapnya, "Eh?"

"Jangan sakiti aku.. hiks." gumam Ino sambil mengeluarkan air mata.

Dan seketika itu juga gadis yang menangkap Ino langsung iba melihat wajah Ino yang super memelas? Oh Ino, kau licik. Kau menggunakan power terakhirmu yaitu kitty face .

DRAP DRAP

Selagi ia memiliki kesempatan, Ino kabur lagi. Astaga, ia bersyukur sekali pada Kami-Sama yang senantiasa membimbing jalannya. Dirinya berhasil lolos dari kejaran geng Flower lagi! Dengan cepat, Ino berlari menuju taman belakang sekolah.

"Hah.. Hah... Gaara-kun... Menyebalkan.." Gumam Ino di sela-sela perjalanan.

Ia berjalan pelan di taman itu. Iseng, ia mengamati taman belakang yang cukup luas itu.

BRUK

Gadis manis itu langsung jatuh terduduk. Kakinya serasa mati rasa karena kebanyakan berlari. Dirinya sudah tak kuat lagi. Pasrah? Mungkin saja.

"Hah...hah..." Nafasnya memburu. Kalau saja bukan karena insiden itu ia tak akan berakhir disini, pasti ia tak perlu membuang energi nya untuk berlari. Mungkin geng flower itu memang tega dari sananya— Tapi entah kenapa Ino tak bisa membenci mereka.

"Gaara-kun..." Gumam Ino pada dirinya sendiri— Tanpa sadar kedua pipinya memanas, "Aku rasa.. aku mulai suka padamu tapi— fansmu membuatku gilaaa"

SRAK

"Hh!?" Ino terkejut saat mendengar suara semak-semak—oh ternyata kucing. Ia kira ada anggota geng flower yang diam-diam bersembunyi di sini.

Ino menghela nafas lelah, "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa aku selalu ketahuan? Kurasa ada yang aneh dengan sekolah ini—"

TAP TAP

DEG

Barusan ada suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Mendengar itu, Ino langsung menutup mulutnya dan sedikit menunduk. Pasti itu adalah anggota geng flower yang akan menangkapnya. Kali ini ia berharap pada nasib yang baik. Oh ayolah, dirinya sudah tak sanggup berlari. Kalau dipaksakan, bisa-bisa ia tak bisa berjalan lagi. Masih banyak tugas hari ini yang dibebankan si devil sabaku.

TAP TAP

Semakin langkah itu mendekat, semakin membuat detak jantung Ino tak beraturan. Uh, menjauhlah kau!

"Yamanaka, Kena kau!"

DEG

Skakmat.

Tamatlah riwayat Yamanaka Ino.

Manik birunya membulat horror. Suara itu... Tak salah lagi adalah suara Matsuri Senpai —dalang dibalik semua kejadian ini.

TAP

"Keluarlah Yamanaka. Kau tak pandai bersembunyi." Gumam Matsuri sedikit menyeringai, "Oh, atau kau menyuruhku untuk menemukanmu langsung?"

Ugh.. Sial.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Mendengar suara Matsuri saja sudah membuat dirinya gemetaran seperti anjing kecil. Ia merasa bersembunyi dari singa.

"Kh.."

Gadis bersurai pirang ini mati-matian menahan suara yang mungkin saja keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak minta tolong tapi mustahil karena mayoritas murid konoha high school adalah anggota geng flower.

"Kau hebat, Yamanaka. Kau bisa lolos dari kejaran para murid-murid di sekolah ini."

'Aku tak bisa menerima itu sebagai pujian, Matsuri-senpai. Sepertinya kau mengejekku.' Batin Ino kesal.

Manik Ino melirik kesana-kemari. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa tanda-tanda Matsuri mendekat,

"Kau tahu? Mereka larinya cukup cepat lho? Tak kusangka kau berhasil melewati mereka." Puji Matsuri lagi—atau mengejek?

TAP

Ino yakin bahwa dirinya di ujung tanduk. Ia merasakan kehadiran Matsuri di belakang semak-semak tempat ia sembunyi. Jangan bilang bahwa ia akan tertangkap!

DEG DEG DEG

Detak jantung Ino semakin tak beraturan. Siapapun jemput nyawanya sekarang! Oh, pak satpam, guru atau siapapun cepatlah datang! Tolong akuuu!

"Yamanaka..."

"Detak jantungmu..." Matsuri menyeringai saat merasakan hawa ketakutan Ino,

"Terdengar, lho?"

DEG

Dan Ino ingin memberi stempel bahwa Matsuri memang orang stress yang harus di cek psikisnya. Apakah bunyi detak jantungnya terlalu keras? padahal ia sendiri tidak mendengarnya.

Ah, ia tak tahu lagi!

Ia harus kabur!

SRAK!

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Entah Ino kerasukan apa, otaknya seolah memerintahkan dia untuk berlari dari si predator. Tentunya bila ia berlari, pasti akan langsung ketahuan olehnya. Lihat saja raut Matsuri yang senang begitu Ino memilih keluar dari persembunyiannya. Tanpa mempedulikan Matsuri, Gadis bersurai pirang ini berlari kencang.

"Hah..hah..."

Dirinya seakan-akan sudah tak berdaya. Berdiri saja sudah tak kuat, apalagi berlari? Bayangkan saja kau disuruh berlari dari kejaran-kejaran geng gila tanpa minum ataupun istirahat—belum lagi anggota geng flower notabenenya adalah atlet pelari handal.

Pikiran Ino mengulang kejadian sebelumnya. Kejadian dimana ia mendapatkan surat kaleng, datang ke Asrama gedung B dan berakhir menjadi acara kejar-kejaran. Sungguh, semuanya adalah akibat dekat-dekat dengan si devil.

GYUT

Dan dengan cepat, lengan seseorang langsung memeluk pinggang Ino dengan sempurna. Sebelumnya Orang itu membalikan posisi Ino sehingga dia memeluk Ino dari belakang. Pelukan itu erat sekali sehingga mustahil baginya untuk kabur.

BRUK

Ino tak sanggup berdiri sehingga ia jatuh terduduk lagi. Kali ini ia benar-benar lelah.

"Yamanaka? Kau tak apa?"

"G~Gaara kun?" gumam Ino pelan.

"Sssttt.. diam atau kau suka kuserahkan pada mereka?" bisiknya pada telinga Ino—memberi sensasi geli padanya.

Menyebalkan.

Kembali pada perasaan Ino, ia tak membenci sifat Gaara yang menyebalkan.

"Jika kau bertanya mengapa kau selalu tertangkap..." Gaara masih berbisik, "Apa kau tahu kotak putih yang menempel di tembok?"

DEG

Kotak putih itu?!

"Kotak itu adalah sensor suara yang terpasang di seluruh sekolah KHS. Bila kau berlari melewatinya, otomatis sensor itu akan menyala." Jelas Gaara.

DEG

"Tapi entah kau bodoh atau apa, saat di taman belakang sekolah, kau malah mendekati sensor itu."

Ugh...

"Itulah mengapa kau mudah tertangkap Yamanaka~" ejek Gaara masih berbisik di telinga Ino.

Manik biru Ino membulat horror. Bodohnya ia mendekati sensor itu!

"Aku memuji caramu membodohi mereka dengan menggunakan kekuatan wajah memelasmu itu" kata Gaara.

"Sayangnya kau tak menyadari sensor itu. Bila kau tahu mungkin kau akan bisa lolos dari tadi" lanjut Gaara lagi.

Awalnya ia hanya berbisik, namun perlahan-lahan dirinya mulai usil menggoda Ino.

"G-Gaaraa..k-kun..hhhh!"

Ino merasa merinding ketika sesuatu membasahi telinganya. Apa itu? Lidah?

Slurp

"Hentikan.. G-Gaarraa-kun..hmfffh!"

Dengan kejamnya Gaara membekap mulut Ino. Oksigen yang seharusnya ia raup malah terhalangi oleh jemari pemuda itu.

"Hmmmfh!" Ino berusaha berontak dari jeratan Gaara, namun sayangnya itu hanya usaha sia-sia.

"Hmmgh! hmmmfh!"

"Eh? Yamanaka?"

Gaara sedikit panik. Apa Ino masih bernafas? Takut-takut Gaara malah tak sengaja membunuh Ino karena membekap mulutnya—menghambat oksigen. Baik, itu pemikiran konyol karena nyatanya gadis itu masih bernafas. Ditatapnya wajah pingsan ino yang terbilang manis.

Uh, membuat Gaara semakin ingin memakannya saja.

"Apa sebaiknya kucium saja selagi kau tertidur? Aku bisa gila..." Gaara tersenyum, "Maaf karena aku, kau kelelahan."

Tangan Gaara mulai mengacak surai pirang gadis itu —memberi kasih sayang pada gadis yang tengah tertidur itu.

Perlahan, bibir Gaara mencium bibir Ino lembut. Entah kerasukan apa, tangan Ino tiba-tiba mengalungi leher Gaara.

EH?

Manik hijau itu terbelalak, namun disamping itu ia senang pada reaksi gadis itu.

"Aku tak yakin kau tertidur, Ino~chan..." gumam Gaara sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia menghentikan ciuman singkat itu.

Apa reaksi Ino bisa dianggap jawaban dari hubungan barunya bersama sidevil sabaku gaara?

 _Karena cinta tak selalu terucap kata.._

 _dan Gaara menyadari gadis itupun mempunyai rasa yang sama.._

 _Biarlah rasa ini mengalir kian kuat seiring berjalannya waktu.._

ANGEL N DEVIL

END

...

"T-TIDAAAKKKK!!! GAARAKUUUNN!" Teriakan histeris menggema dilorong asrama. Air mata patah hati mengalir oleh para anggota geng flower. Selembar Poster berukuran jumbo menghancurkan hati para gadis fans berat Sabaku Gara.

Poster pengumuman sang Ketua Asrama yang resmi melepas status (ZOMBIE alias **ZOMB** lo Abad **IE** ) menjadi berpacaran dengan si gadis bully Yamanaka Ino.

dan.. Itachi senpai..

Yah...

Dia sepertinya mudah sekali move on.. dan sekarang sedang taraf pendekatan menuju keberhasilan menggaet siswi pindahan pertukaran pelajar.. gadis manis tak kalah cantik, namanya Konan.

... Happy ending ...


End file.
